WO 2010/090578 A1 discloses a centrifugal separator plant for separating oil in form of particles and/or mist from a fossil gas mixture for obtaining a separated gas. The plant comprises a centrifugal separator with a stationary casing defining a separation space. The centrifugal separator comprises an inlet for the gas mixture, a gas outlet for the separated gas and an oil outlet for discharging separated oil. A separating member for separating the gas mixture comprises a plurality of separating discs and is provided in the separation space. A drive motor is connected to the separating member via a spindle and rotates the separating member about an axis of rotation.